robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spikes
Spikes is a Badnik robot created by Dr. Eggman and an enemy in the first Sonic the Hedgehog video game. It resembles a hermit crab and crawls along the ground on two wheels, jabbing at foes with its clawed forelegs. Description The Spikes is a robot modelled after a hermit crab. It has a yellow body and head with two eyes on stalks and runs on two wheels. It also uses its clawed forelimbs to help move it along. Concealing most of its body is a pink-coloured shell covered in metal spikes. The spikes on top of its shell prevent Sonic from spin-jumping on it, so it can only be struck head on or from behind. Game Appearances Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Making their debut in the 16-bit and 8-bit releases of Sonic the Hedgehog, Spikes were one of the less common Badniks in Dr. Eggman's army. In the 16-bit version, they appeared in the Spring Yard Zone and would move in a straight horizontal pattern, only changing direction when they reached the edge of a platform or bumped into a wall or obstacle. While they made no obvious form of attack, the spikes on their shells prevented Sonic from jumping on them and they could only be attacked head on or from behind. In the 8-bit version, Spikes would appear in Bridge Zone and behave in much the same manner, but would move very slowly. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Spikes would not make another game appearance until 2012. When they appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, they had undergone a significant redesign: their bodies were pink and white and they crawled over terrain slowly on four legs. They also possessed pincers, though these weren't put to use. The Spikes' shell also looked very different, appearing more rounded with a dark purple colouration and was topped with several triangular blades. Appearing in the frigid White Park Zone, Spikes' behave in a similar manner to their predecessors in Sonic 1. However, they move slower than before and are also much tougher as they cannot be harmed by Sonic's standard attacks. If Sonic tries to hit a Spikes with a jump, Spin-Dash or Homing Attack, he will be hurt himself as the Spikes will withdraw into its shell. There are two ways to defeat this Spikes: either by working together with Tails and performing a Rolling Combo, or by rolling a large snowball over it. Sonic Dash In Sonic Dash, the Spikes returned with new tank treads for movement and must be destroyed with a roll to avoid damage. They also retain their design from Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. Sonic Lost World In Wii U version of Sonic Lost World, Spikes appear in Tropical Coast Zone 4. During the game, it turns out that all of Eggman's Badniks, including the Spikes, got hijacked by the Deadly Six. Only two Spikes appear in the Zone, where they are moving on ceilings. If the player runs below them, they will fire their spikes from their shells which can inflict damage. In this game, Spikes have reverted to their original design from Sonic 1. Other appearances Sonic the Comic In the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions, the Spikes are a part of Dr. Robotnik's Badnik army and are among the first generation of Badniks the doctor produced. Depending on the artist, the Spikes' coloration has been altered slightly each times.Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Badniks Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Eggman Machines